


Literal

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ruby and The Charmings are the best kind of friends, Thought i'd let Ruby have some fun, babysitter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is babysitting a very determined Henry. He doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMeiriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMeiriona/gifts).



> Dedicated to the charming and talented MsMeiriona because she had a little headcanon she posted on tumblr and was kind enough to let me use it!

"Are you kidding? You of all people think i'm going to let you sneak out of the house?" snarled a very deeply annoyed Ruby. She had better plans than babysitting Henry Mills but as his mum and her new boyfriend were on a double date with his grandparents, she was Babysitter Extraordinaire. Henry wanted to go riding in the woods, but more dangerous things than errant roots were there now. It was Ruby's job to make sure he stayed safe and sound until Sheriff Swan returned. Him trying to climb out through a bedroom window with repelling equipment was neither safe nor sound. 

"But Ruby! I want to go riding, you can follow! You're quick! I won't be able to get away." the boy whined after she removed his probably borrowed equipment from his room. He was right of course but she didn't like the idea of letting the wolf out. It'd make his horse nervous and she'd be far too slow on human feet. Besides, the woods weren't safe, magic had an interesting side effect on the various woodland animals and small ponds. She had absolutely zero desire to chew off a water sprites arm if the thing tried to make off with the boy. 

"No, now either some sit in the other room where I can see you or i'll have to call your mother; who's probably quite happy with her night so far and explain that her son was trying to get kidnapped by water sprites. Please Henry, they should be back soon. It's a school night and i'm sure Jefferson wants to get Grace back to their house. He'll have Emma back here. No more windows please." 

"Oh bite me Lucas!" Henry was now approximately as irritated as Ruby but immediately realized that mouthing off to an angry werewolf was not a good idea. He slapped a hand over his mouth and began shaking his head furiously as if to say "I'm sorry i'm sorry, I didn't mean it!". Ruby grinned like a shark out for blood, it was a look that frightened away even the rowdiest drunk in town. 

"You asking, Mills? Because I can. You'd never need to worry about safety again. Nobody would ever need to babysit you and your mom would know that if anything nasty came along you could handle it. Is that what you want Henry?" Ruby advanced on the shaking boy even as he backed away toward the dinner table. He knew he'd done a bad thing and it was delightful to make him squirm just a little bit. Ruby's control was excellent, she allowed her claws to be released and tilted her head forward enough to showcase her now very pointed teeth. She darted forward and Henry slammed into the table.

"Ruby! No-" and Henry was cut off. Ruby had him in a hug so tight he could barely move and she was laughing like she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. 

"Oh please, like I'd really do it! Your mum would-" Then Ruby was cut off. The apartment door banged open and a red faced and smiling Emma Swan and most of her boyfriend Jefferson were leaned against the doorframe. Ruby whistled and the couple separated, both looking a bit mussed and slightly bothered by the interruption.

"Ruby, why are your teeth out?" Emma waved as Jefferson nodded at Henry and beat a hasty retreat. She peered curiously around the girl at her son. 

"I was about to eat your kid and then you interrupted. Really, your timing is awful!" Ruby released Henry who still looked just this side of alarmed. 

"Why?" inquired the Sheriff, she was getting her bearings back now and it was really the only question that seemed to fit.

"It was either me or water spites." smiled the werewolf girl. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and everything was returned to normal. 

"I was trying to sneak out, and she caught me, and I told her to bite me and then she looked like she would but hugged me instead and then you and Jefferson almost broke the door. Everything is fine!" Henry scampered into his room and slammed the door shut. He'd be in so much trouble later it wasn't even funny.

Emma just smiled at his retreating back and rummaged in her wallet for money. "Sorry for the trouble. If I didn't think someone in this town owned a flying car i'd bar those windows. My father is a terrible influence. Dashing off to go do amazing things. " She handed Ruby the cash and walked her to the door.

"It's fine, he doesn't scare easily. Next time you decide to try breaking that door down, i'll find the kid a room at the inn for the night." cheeked the waitress and sauntered out with cash in hand. Spiderman impression aside, she'd had a good evening. Henry was fun to watch, he like the rest of his family let her be exactly who she was.


End file.
